1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and, more particularly, to a washing machine which can wash laundry only with bubbles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine (typically, drum washing machine) includes a drum-shaped water tub to contain water, and a rotational drum having a cylindrical shape and being rotatably installed in the tub, and is operated to wash laundry using a falling force of the laundry, which is raised and dropped within the rotational drum while the rotational drum is rotated.
With such a washing machine, when a washing course is selected by a user, an amount of water is determined depending on a weight (load) of the laundry, and water and detergent are supplied into the tub corresponding to the determined amount of water, followed by a washing operation using fall of the laundry caused by rotation of the rotational drum.
For this type of washing machine, however, since it is necessary to fill water in a space between the tub and the rotational drum for the washing operation, a great amount of water is generally consumed. The conventional washing machine has problems of large consumption of energy to heat the water, and a great amount of detergent to perform the washing operation corresponding to such a large consumption of water.
In addition, the conventional washing machine has a problem in that, for laundry such as wool, silk, etc. requiring a delicate washing operation, texture of the laundry is likely to be damaged due to the fall of the laundry by the rotation of the rotational drum, and friction of the laundry with water and other laundry.